1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a picture display arrangement comprising a picture source for generating a video signal and a synchronizing signal, and a monitor for displaying a picture represented by said signals, said monitor having an adjustment circuit for adjusting picture parameters in response to control signals applied to the circuit. The invention also relates to said picture source and said monitor separately.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known arrangement of the type defined in the opening paragraph is formed, for example, by a personal computer and a picture monitor coupled thereto. The personal computer has a video card, which generates the video signal and the synchronizing signal. The synchronizing signal is representative of the line frequency and the picture frequency of the video signal.
In general, a monitor requires adjustment of picture parameters such as horizontal and vertical picture position, horizontal and vertical picture amplitude, brightness and contrast. Initially, this adjustment is necessary to adapt the monitor to the picture source. Subsequent adjustments may also be required, for example, to correct changes as a result of ageing. In prior-art monitors, adjustment is effected by means of manual controls, e.g., a potentiometer for each parameter. These potentiometers are often concealed by a cover, or they can only be adjusted by means of a screwdriver. There are also modern monitors which comprise a microprocessor with a built-in On Screen Display (OSD) generator and an adjustment program. The OSD generator then displays a menu on the display screen and a parameter can be selected and subsequently adjusted under control of the adjustment program. Said mechanical and electronic adjustment facilities constitute a substantial part of the cost price of the monitor and impose restrictions on the freedom of design of the monitor.